


Intrant Amorem

by mzboredasalways



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Jerk!Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzboredasalways/pseuds/mzboredasalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred accidentally mans up and asks Hermione to Yule Ball.</p>
<p>Set during the Goblet of Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrant Amorem

Finally I was able to get away from Lavender. If I had to hear one more thing about Yule Ball, I was going to loose it. I may sound bitter, but it's because I am. I don't have a date. I know I don't _need_ a date, but it would be nice. This would be my first dance and to be able to have someone actually ask me to go with them would be amazing. To be just more than Harry and Ron's friend Hermione. I love them both, but I just feel that I constantly have two guys putting off other boys that may be interested.

_Okay enough of that Hermione, you are almost done with this essay_. I scolded myself.

"Granger."

My table rocked precariously as Fred landed ungracefully on it.

"Fred," I whispered angrily pushing him away, trying to save my parchment from falling.

"You know you are an amazing girl," he said smiling taking the seat across from me.

"How so," I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You've known me about three years or so and you have yet to confuse me for my brother."

"That's because George doesn't annoy me," I said smiling.

"I am going to ignore that mean remark and ask how are you?"

"Very well actually, I just finished the essay Snape assigned us two days early," I said happily.

"For such a youngster you worry about your academics an awful lot," he said teasingly.

"For such an old wart you don't worry enough," I countered easily.

"That sharp tongue of yours will get you in trouble one day Granger," he warned with a laugh.

"Nothing I can't handle. So what brings you here?"

"Looking for you actually," he said simply, not a surprise since the only time he sets foot here is to ask me for obscure help on some project of his.

"Oh?"

"I got a question for you," he said, looking like he wanted to take the words back as he spoke them

"Go ahead then," I said smiling, hoping to ease the tension that fell on him.

"Go to the ball with me," he said in one breath.

There was a silence around us that seemed to echo. I didn't even think it was possible for silence to echo. Wait he just asked me to Yule Ball, is that what he just said? Or am I going crazy?

"What?"

"I want you to go to the ball with me," he said slowly.

"As a date," I asked for clarification as my heart beat picked up a beat.

"That's the hope," he said nervously.

"Um yes?"

"It doesn't sound like you want to."

"Yes, Fred I will go with you." I said certainly.

"Great," he said back to his normal demeanor. 

My eyes felt as if they were going to fall out of my head when he leaned in and placed a quick kiss on my cheek.

"I'll see you around," he said leaving before I could react.

I gathered my things and walked out of the library in a semi-daze.

"Hermione, where have you been," Harry asked as I entered the common room.

"I was in the library," I answered.

"Really, Harry what kind of question is that? Of course she was in the library," Ron said waving a dismissive hand. "Can we focus on the pure mortification I endured not 5 minutes ago."

"What happened," I asked ignoring his previous statement.

"It was horrible really," Ginny said popping up near us. "Fleur and a some other Beaux girls were walking by and he just asked her to Yule, well more like he shouted at her," Ginny said rubbing Ron's back sympathetically.

"I don't know what came over me," Ron said slamming his head on the table, "I just couldn't stop the words from leaving my mouth."

"It was pathetic," Ginny added.

"I doubt there is anyone left to ask," Ron said. "Harry is going to get stuck going with Ginny."

"Actually Neville asked me and I said I would go," Ginny said turning red.

I doubt that Ron knew about Ginny's growing crush on Harry. It's Ron, he rarely notices anything like that, especially from Ginny. I just wish he would so he would at least attempt to think before saying something like that.

"Wait Hermione, you're a girl right," Ron asked looking at me.

"Yes," I uncertainly.

"Well it's one thing for a guy to go stag, but for a girl it's just sad," he said haughtily.

"Ronald, just because it has taken you years to figure out I am a girl doesn't mean that no one else has taken notice," I said flaring up immediately. "And for your information someone has asked me, and I said yes." I quickly gathered my things and left.

"What's her issue?" I heard Ron say as I exited the common room.

In my haste I ran into another body that caused me to fall to the ground.

"Whoa there, where are you headed off to in such a rush," Fred said extending a hand to me.

"Nowhere," I said ignoring his hand and getting up myself.

I tried to walk pass him but he caught my arm. It wasn't tight, so if I wanted to, I could walk away. I stayed without looking at him. The last thing I need is another Weasley saying the wrong thing.

"What's wrong Hermione," he asked, his concern evident even though I still hadn't looked up.

"Everything is fine Fred," I said suddenly feeling like a child.

"Come on," he said pulling me without giving me a chance to argue.

Pretty soon we ended up in front of a portrait of a bowl of fruit.

"The kitchens?"

"Yes the kitchens, best place to go when you're feeling down," Fred said smiling down at me.

He walked us in and sat me down at a table. He left and talked to one of the elves, he came back and sat opposite of me. We sat there quietly, it was a nice silence, gave me a chance to calm down. Ron's words still floated in my head, but they meant nothing. Soon there was a plate of food between us.

"Thank you," Fred said to the elf.

"You're welcome Master Fred," the elf said bowing her head and leaving us.

"Tried to get them stop calling me 'Master', but House Elves are a stubborn lot," Fred said noting my frown. "So," he said before I could add anything, "I've got a few of your favorites here, don't know why you enjoy dark chocolate so much, but to each their own."

"Dark chocolate is actually a lot healthier than any other kind of chocolate," I said immediately, it was an automatic response when others brought up the topic.

"But it's a bit bitter, no," he asked swallowing a spoon full of pie.

"Doesn't make it any less tastier."

I grabbed a piece of chocolate near my hand and put it into Fred's mouth before he could say anything else. I was so shocked at my action, I almost missed Fred smile.

"Alright you win, better admit defeat early than have more food crammed down my throat," his easy laugh let me relax.

"I always win, Fred," I said smiling.

"No doubt about that."

We ate silently, I was waiting for Fred to ask me again why I was in such a rush, but it did not come.

"Thank you," I said to the elf as she picked up our plates.

"S'not a big deal Mistress."

"No please call me Hermione," I said quickly, hoping that correcting her early on would erase the title.

"Aye, Mistress Hermione, it was our pleasure."

"Don't bother," Fred said cutting me off. "They aren't going to change their ways. We'd better get back to the common room before curfew."

"Since when do you care about curfew," I asked smiling as we walked.

"I don't, but you do. And I'd rather not have you giving me a rant about it," Fred said giving me a wink.

"I don't rant," I argued crossing my arms.

"Hermione, who are you kidding?" He asked with a laugh, throwing his arm around my shoulders. "It's alright, I love when you rant, just not when it's aimed at me."

We reached the common room in no time, by now there was no one in main room so it must have been closer to curfew than I thought.

"It's 10:50," I asked shocked. "It's well pass curfew," I said hitting him.

"Ow Hermione, it's not my fault. I honestly thought it was only 9," he said looking down at his watch with a frown. "Damn it George, we were suppose to find a test subject other than one of us," he grumbled. "It's an invention George and I were working on," he explained.

"It's okay Fred I believe you."

"I'll see ya tomorrow," he said pulling me into a hug and running up to the boys' dormitory.

"What was that?"

I must have jumped a foot in the air. Ginny was looking at me with her arms crossed.

"Ginny, you nearly gave me heart failure," I said.

"Forget about your heart. Are you going to explain that hug?"

"It was just a hug, I hug Harry all the time," I said avoiding eye contact.

"Yes you hug _Harry_ , but I never knew that you were close enough to Fred —" she clamped her mouth shut and then looked at me with a smile that would give the Cheshire Cat a run for his money.

"Fred is your date, isn't he," she said more than asked.

"I don't know —"

"He is oh my Merlin. Why didn't you tell me," she asked cutting me off with a slap on my arm.

"He just asked me today," I said giving up the lie quickly.

"Did he really? How did he asked you? I know it mustn't have been romantic, George is more the romantic type. So how did he asked you?"

"He just came up to me in the library and asked me," I shrugged.

"Oh my gosh, you are coming to Hogshead with me for sure."

"I was going to go anyway."

"Yes, but now we have to make sure everything is going to look perfect," Ginny said excitedly. She kept talking until we had to part ways.

I was sitting in the Great Hall with my plate filled with random food. Reading in the morning was one of my favorite things to do. The constant buzz of the other students gave me a good background noise to help me fall into whatever I was reading. I knew I had a few minutes before someone I talked to showed up, so I was making the most of the time.

 

"Morning Hermione," Fred said taking the seat next to me.

"Hello Fred," I said smiling and putting my book down.

"So since I'm your date, is there a color I should be wearing," he asked taking a slice of toast off my plate and covering it in jam.

"Doesn't really matter, I can fix the color when I reach you. I'm quite handy with wand, in case you didn't know." I said.

"Oh, believe me, I know," he said sounding proud. "I'll see you later yea? George and I got some work to do," he gave me a swift kiss on the cheek and left.

It was one thing for him to do that in the privacy of the library, but we are in the middle of the Great Hall. Anyone could see. We aren't actually dating, we are just going as a date. _Are you really arguing about this? So the boy wants to kiss your cheek every once in a while. It feels nice any way._

"Morning Hermione." Harry said taking Fred's vacated seat.

"Morning Harry," I said pushing my plate towards him. Harry doesn't really eat much in the morning, so it's easier for us to share a plate.

"So I told Ron to lay off ya for a bit," he said taking a sausage off our plate, "so you don't curse his foot farther down his throat than it already is." Harry said with a laugh and taking a bite.

"Harry, if I haven't cursed him this far into our friendship, then I doubt I ever will," I said honestly.

"Not much thought goes in before he speaks eh?"

"Nothing I haven't dealt with since before I knew him." I said offhandedly.

Harry gave me a sad look and pulled me to his side. We ate silently for a moment. 

"So who snapped you up as a date," Harry asked nudging me playful.

"You don't believe that I've got a date," I accused.

"Oh believe me, I don't doubt it for a second. If I didn't see you like a sister, I would have probably asked you if I'm being fair," Harry said with a shrug.

"You flatterer," I said blushing.

"S'true, so who's the lucky guy?"

"I don't wanna tell you," I said looking down at my hands.

"Come on now, who is it," Harry said more insistently. "It's not Draco is it?"

"Ew, really Harry, I would have sooner accepted Ron's half-witted proposal before I'd say yes to Draco," I said hitting his arm.

"Come on then, if it's not Draco, it's not much worse you can do."

"It's not fair that I have to tell you, but you have yet to find a date to tell me about."

"Alright, fair enough, as soon as I get a date though, you have to tell me," Harry said smiling.

"It's a deal," I said shaking hands with him.

Ginny has taken it upon herself to find any way imaginable to tame my hair. I tried to tell her it wasn't necessary, but whenever I opened my mouth to protest she would stop me dead in my tracks with her Mrs. Weasley Glare, which she has perfected incredibly.

"Okay I think I've got it," she said happily barging into my room.

"Hello Ginny," Lavender said evenly.

"How's it going Lavender, you've got everything ready for Yule I suppose," Ginny asked.

"Of course, I'm so excited. I hear you're going with Neville, that was kind of you."

"It wasn't out of kindness, I think it would be fun to go with Neville," Ginny said snappily.

"Of course Neville is a hoot and half," Lavender said airily. "So Hermione have you got a date?"

"Yes," I said not looking at her.

"Um Lavender, would you mind giving me and Hermione some alone time? I know it's your dorm but most of the girls in my dorm aren't able to go being third years and all, so it don't want to rub it in their faces," Ginny said quickly.

"I have to go anyway, try not to be too long," Lavender said throwing a lock of golden hair over her shoulder before leaving.

"Horrid creature," Ginny said as soon as the door closed.

"She isn't that bad Ginny, she is just, you know what, never mind," I said seeing Ginny's facial expression. "What have you got for me today," I asked. "Keep in mind it's only two weeks until Yule, so this maybe one of the last chances."

"Oh I know this is going to work. I actually went to a professor to help. Managed to order this from a shop in Hogsmead," she said excitedly pulling a jar from her bag.

"Who did you ask," I asked curiously as I took the jar for closer inspection.

"Professor Sprout of course, well Neville asked her help, she's quite fond of him."

Ginny snatched the jar away from me.

"Are you sure this won't leave me bald or turn my hair blue?"

"Come on you couldn't even tell that your hair was blue, it looked dark enough to look like a trick of the light," Ginny said dismissively.

"This is the last time Ginny," I said warningly as she uncapped the jar.

"Yea, yea, yea," I felt her hands massaged the cream into my hair. My lips were probably red from how much I was worrying them.

"Oh my gosh" Ginny said softly.

"What," I asked nervously.

"Look for yourself," she said turning me to my mirror.

My hair lay straight over my shoulders. It was shiny and when I ran my fingers through it felt like silk.

"Oh the possibilities for your hair just went way up," Ginny said excitedly. "And Professor Sprout said it just washes out."

I just stared at my reflection, I haven't seen my hair like this in my entire life.

"Now up missy, I want this to be a surprise so hurry into the shower before anyone sees you," Ginny said lifting me up from my chair and giving me a light push.

At least it really did just wash out.

This is it. I don't think I want to do this anymore. Maybe I can fake an injury. That won't work, I can't think of anything Pomfrey can't fix in a snap. Maybe I can find some thing to make me sick, damn you magical world!

"Wakey, wakey!" I opened my eyes reluctantly to see a very happy Ginny. "We have to get started on getting you ready," Ginny said as she hauled me out of bed.

"Ginny it's noon." I said.

"The sooner the better, what I have planned is going to take a while,"

"Did you know that Dumbledore actually got half the elves to check in on all the dorms every hour to help girls get ready," she asked as she shoved me into the shower.

"Now get showered." She said closing the door behind her. There is no use fighting her. She is incredibly strong, and she is just so excited that I can't let her down.

* * *

 

FRED'S POV

"I still can't believe you asked Hermione," George said for the millionth time.

"Why, why is that so hard to believe," I asked exasperated.

"I just didn't think you'd actually do it. I knew you fancied her for a while, just never thought you would act on it. So are you excited," George asked poking my arm.

"I'm nervous. I doubt she knows what I meant this to be. And I feel kind of weird that she is my little brother's best friend," I said into my hands.

"Fred, are you alright," George asked worriedly.

"This girl drives me mad Forge, I don't know what I'm doing," I groaned rubbing my face.

"Fred it's just a dance," George moved my hands from my face, "and it's going to be fine. We are all going to go to the ball and have a grand time." George said encouragingly.

"I hope your right."

"Of course I'm right. So we should start getting ready, got about an hour." George said.

It took us less than an hour to get ready.

"Well aren't you two looking dapper," Harry said smiling brightly at us.

All the boy who were waiting for their dates, waited at the bottom of a stair case of their date's house.

"Thank you," George said striking a pose.

"We don't even try," I said doing the same.

"I still can't believe that you asked Hermione." Ron said crossing his arms, effectively killing my mood in one sentence.

The way he said was a total opposite of the way George said it. He said it in a 'have you lost your mind, you could do better' way and I have never wanted to punch him more. Before I could move George placed a hand on my arm.

"Ron, it's not his fault that it took you three years to realize that Hermione is a desirable girl." George said before I could do anything.

"Desirable," Ron scoffed.

"Yes, we heard through some 'Strang lads that Krum also asked Hermione," George continued giving me news I didn't know about.

"Krum? Viktor Krum asked Hermione to Yule Ball," Ron said incredulously.

I was only half listening to them. I was staring at the top of the staircase waiting for Hermione to appear. Suddenly I couldn't see anything but her. I caught her eye almost as soon as she came into view. I could feel a smile breaking my face. She looked amazing. She is already beautiful but this was totally different. She descended the staircase with the brightest smile.

"S'not my fault you missed out little bro," I said not even looking in their direction.

I climb the last few steps to meet her almost half way. I took her hand and kissed it.

"You look incredible," I said smiling up at her.

"Really," she said smoothing the front of her dress down nervously.

"Without a doubt," I said without hesitation. "Shall we?" I asked offering my elbow.

"Yea," she took my arm timidly.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"It's just kind of surreal."

"If you want I can pinch you," I offered smiling.

"Don't even try it," she said narrowing her eyes at me, trying not to smile. We stood back as the four competitors took the dance floor.

"Do you wish you were out there with him," I asked without meaning to.

"With all those eyes glaring at me, no thank you. I'd much rather be here with you," she said patting the hand that I had at her waist.

I could feel my chest swell with happiness. As couples started joining the competitors I turned to Hermione.

"May I have this dance," I asked bowing.

"You may," she said smiling. As soon as I found us a spot I pulled her to me.

"I don't think you are ready for these moves Granger," I said teasingly.

"Oh please Fred," she said rolling her eyes. We swung around the dance floor effortlessly. I loved her laugh whenever I would lift her into the air.

"Alright, alright, I can't keep up," she said after the third Weird Sisters song.

"See told you," I said smugly. "Come on we can recharge over some drinks. Maybe visit Mr. and Mrs. Dead Date," I said nodding over at Ron and Harry who look almost as bored as their dates. She laughed as we walked over to them.

"I'll get us some drinks," I said dropping her off with Harry and Ron.

I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek that left her more red than she already was.

"Everything going swimmingly," George asked meeting me at the refreshment table.

"Yes, she's having an amazing time," I said smiling looking over at her.

"You are totally smitten my brother," George said, for lack of better words, lovingly.

"Shut up. I better head back before Ron and Harry put a damper on her mood," I said taking two cups.

"And I better get back or Angelina will hit me over the head with my own bat," he said giving me a gentle nudge and leaving.

"Hey you two," I said to a pair of Beauxbatons boys.

"Yes," they asked confused.

"Do me a favor and ask those two lovely ladies for a dance," I said nodding at Harry and Ron's dates.

I knew Harry wouldn't really mind. He was really only here because he had to be here. He'd probably be off doing Merlin knows what instead of being here. Ron, on the other hand, I just wanted to annoy him.

"Their dates don't know how to treat a girl."

"Would we be stepping on any toes," one of them asked worriedly.

"None at all, just wait for me to leave with my date," I said.

"Alright," they said smiling.

_Fred, you are a good lad,_  I thought proudly.

"Here you go, Hermione," I said once I reached them.

"Thanks Fred."

There was something wrong. I looked over at Ron and Harry. Ron look annoyingly smug and Harry looked irritated. That means Ron has yet again said something stupid, there is something wrong with the current connecting his mouth with his brain. We were there for a few minutes more before I just wanted to get away from them.

"Ready for another round Granger," I asked.

"Sure," she said placing her cup down and leading the way.

The two Beauxbatons boy passed me up, I gave them a reassuring nod. After two intense songs, a slow one came on. I put my left hand on her waist and took her left hand in my right. She put her right hand on my shoulder and we swayed to the music.

"Hey Fred," she asked quietly looking up at me.

"Yea," I asked smiling at her.

"Why did you ask me to be your date," she asked.

I didn't actually expect her to ask me, I don't know why I didn't prepare an answer. I mean, she is the smartest witch ever, it wasn't going to get pass her that this was totally out of character for me.

"I um I." Hermione cut me off by putting a finger against my lips.

"You didn't think I would be able to get anyone else, right? I mean I didn't even think anyone would ask me. So um, I would just like to thank you for tonight Fred, I had a great time, I'm just going to go now," she said pulling herself from me.

"What did you do," George asked appearing next to me a few seconds later and poking my chest.

"I didn't do anything she just left," I said so confused I didn't know what to do.

"Idiot," he said smacking the back of my head. "How about you get your head out of your ass and go after her. You have to explain everything and I mean _everything_ ," he said giving me a pointed look. "Go."

He gave me a rough push. Stumbling pass multiple dancers I finally made it to the main door. Where would Hermione go right now?

"Please be in the common room." I say as I take off running down the corridor. When I reach the common room and no one is there.

"Shit."

I'm thanking Merlin that Harry gave me full access to the Marauders Map. I found it quickly in the trunk at the bottom of Harry's bed.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I said to the familiar piece of parchment.

I found Hermione's name scarily fast. At least I was right about her being here. Unfortunately she was in her dormitory.

"How am I going to get there?"

Suddenly words I've never seen before appeared at the base of the Girls' Stairway. ' _Intrant Amorem_ '. I'm not going to question it, the map has never lied to me before. I rush down the stairs and stare up at the second staircase I have only attempted to climb twice.

"Here goes nothing," I take out my wand, " _Intrant Amorem_." Nothing happened to the stairs. I took a deep breath. I've seen so many failed attempts at getting up these stairs over the pass few years. I stepped onto the first step. By the middle of the stairway I finally let go of the breath I was holding. I ran the rest of the way. I found her room quickly. Thank you Marauders. I knock on the door.

"Come in," I heard her say.

I opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind me. She was on her bed. She was wearing a jumper my mother knitted, a pair of worn pajama bottoms, her hair was back to it's bushy curls, any traces of makeup were erased. She look so normal and ordinary; she has captivated me, and I'm never getting over her.

"Hermione," I said quietly.

Her head snapped up and she found my eyes immediately. She kept them there for a second then quickly averted them to the ground.

"What do you want Fred," she asked sitting up a bit straighter.

"I never got to answer your question."

"It's fine Fred. You don't owe me anything you can —"

"Hermione, will you stop talking," I walked to her bedside, "and let me answer." I asked softly.

"Okay."

"Look at me please." I saw her take a deep breath and finally meet my eyes again. "I really don't think you understand what this night meant for me. It wasn't some pity date for my brother's friend. First off, I don't do pity dates, if I wasn't the least bit interested in you, I wouldn't have even thought about asking. With that said, the thought of asking you never left my mind. From the moment I heard about Yule, you were the one I wanted to take.

"It was never the right time to ask and every time it was the right time I would run away. Something about you made me so nervous, I was so worried about your answer. That day in the library I finally asked you. I don't think you know how much I sweating. I came back to the dorms looking like I just won a match.

"No other girl has ever made me feel this way. You are something very special to me, Hermione. I just want you to know that this night was by far the best night of my life," I finished, happy I was able to say at least some of the things that were floating around in my head.

I stood there at the side of her bed, waiting. She just stayed staring at me like I had grown a second head.

"Really," she finally said.

"You just don't see —" I took another deep breath, "can I kiss you," I asked.

"You want to kiss me," she asked shocked.

"I've wanted to all night," I said honestly.

"Why didn't you?"

"It's rude to kiss a lady without her permission," I said gentlemanly. "And we never set terms for our date. Strictly speaking I wasn't sure if I was allowed to. I was hoping that maybe you'd initiate it or —"

"Fred," she said cutting me off.

"Yes?"

"You can kiss me," she said smiling.

"Are you sure," I asked.

"Yes."

I took a step closer. I placed a hand on one side of her face. I leaned in slowly, I didn't want to pressure her. Her eyes fluttered close as soon as she felt my lips. Just the feel of hers on mine was incredible. I stayed there for a few seconds longer before pulling away.

I waited until her eyes were open before I said, "Hey."

"Hi." She said smiling.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Go on a date with me this Saturday," I said.

"I have an essay due."

"One that you can finish in half an hour before class and still get an O," I said smiling.

"I would love to go on a date with you," she said giving me a sweet peck on the lips.

"How about a late night snack?"

"Okay," she said pushing me aside so she could get off her bed.

I quickly pulled her back to my front making her squeak.

"Is this okay," I asked hooking my chin over her shoulder and my arms encircling her waist.

"Yes, but making it to the kitchen like this is going to take forever," she said seriously, but I could see the corner of her smile.

"So what, curfew is extended tonight anyway," I said nudging the back of her leg with my knee telling her to go.

She started walking without further protest. We talked as we passed a bunch of girls' dormitories. We made it down three steps before the steps vanished from under us and we were sent sliding down. We landed with a loud thud and me over her.

"Ow," she groaned after she gained the breath that was knocked out of her by the landing.

I got up first and then picked her up.

"Thank you," she said smiling, then it turned to a frown. "Wait a second, how did you get into my dormitory?" She asked.

"Apparently the Marauders figured out an incantation to stop the stairs from transforming," I explained.

"What's the incantation," she asked curiously.

" _Intrant Amorem,_ " I said.

"Fred," she said blushing, "that roughly translates to, enter with love."

"I'm okay with that, are you?" I asked without missing a beat.

"I think so," she said giving me the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Great, so what do you feel like eating tonight," I asked spinning her around so we were in the same position we were in before.

"Surprise me."

"Oh you sure about that, Granger," I asked.

"Fred, when are you going to learn I can manage anything you throw at me."

"I'm going to literally make you eat those words." I said.

"You can try."

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like this pairing. It is always in the back of my head. Let me know what you think.


End file.
